Pick Up Games
by Mag68
Summary: What happened after Pam picked Jim up during Fun Run? Well, if you live in my mind, it was probably a bunch of smuff.
1. Hiking without a Hitch

Disclaimer: It is not my intention to infringe on anyone or anything, I just wanted them for their bodies. Own nothing but a slightly dirty mind. Seriously, even my computer is financed.

_The hardest thing is not smiling,_ Pam realized as she shuffled some blank fax cover sheets on her desk, trying to look busy. She glanced up, casting a wary eye at the cameras in Michael's office. _You never know when they swing around, catching you doing or saying something you don't want the world to know about. At least, not yet._ She dropped her eyes to the sheets of paper she fanned and then straightened in her hands, checked the time on her computer, and then risked a quick look in his direction. As if sensing her gaze, Jim looked up, offered her a small quirk of his lips, and then returned his attention to the sales reports he had spent the last forty minutes pretending to study.

With a resigned sigh, Pam turned away. She placed the blank forms next to the fax machine and felt a wave of sympathy as she peeked over the partition and saw Angela draw in a deep breath. Pam tilted her head to look over at Dwight, and noticed that although he stared straight at his monitor, his eyes cut to Angela, watching her unwaveringly. She turned away quickly and settled back into her chair. After another quick check of the clock, she opened a game of Solitaire and settled in to kill the last twenty minutes of the day.

She had just moved the ten of clubs up onto the stack when she saw Stanley lumber past the front desk. "Night," he murmured with a relieved sigh.

"Night," she called after him, waving to Phyllis as she followed close behind, rummaging through her purse.

Pam shut down her computer for the night. When she heard the sound of the Windows alert, she looked up and saw Jim hand Dwight an Altoid before tossing the tin down on his desk. She was stalling, straightening her desk as she saw him sling his bag over his shoulder and pull his jacket from the back of his chair. Her breath caught in her chest. She loved to watch him move, the play of long sinuous muscle under the white button down shirt he wore calling to her, making her ache to run her hands up the long column of his spine. He turned, his jacket slung over his forearm as he buried his hands in his pants pockets, and walked toward the door.

"Night, Pam," he said with a friendly smile.

"Goodnight, Jim," she answered, averting her eyes as she pulled her purse from the desk drawer.

As soon as he was gone, Pam hurried to the ladies room. She pulled the tube of lip gloss that Kelly had sworn would make her look like Angelina Jolie from her purse and smoothed a thin coat over her lips. She studied her reflection in the mirror, pressing her lips together to distribute the gloss and absently reaching up, touching two fingers to the hollow at the base of her throat as the others curled tightly around the tube. She caught herself, her eyes widening as she hurriedly dropped the lip gloss back into her purse and headed for the door.

Pam pulled her car keys from her purse as she left the office, thankful to be alone on the elevator so she didn't have to answer any questions about her evening plans or hide her impatience to get on with them. She pushed through the front door and walked determinedly to her car, keeping her head down in case anyone lingered in the parking lot. She slid behind the wheel and dropped her purse to the floorboard, closing the door with a relieved sigh. _It was getting harder to pretend,_ she realized. _That's what she said,_ she mocked herself as she started the car. She smiled as she glanced up at the rearview mirror and saw Oscar and Toby leaving the building. _I wonder what they'd think if they knew. _She glanced at the clock on the dashboard and then pulled the visor down, fluffing her hair around her shoulders as she checked her reflection again. _Alas, no Angelina. Plain old Pam will have to do,_ she thought wryly as she smoothed away a smudge that had strayed from her lip line and then flipped the visor back into place.

She backed carefully from her space, her eyes sweeping the lot for telltale signs of the camera crew as she put the car in drive and smiled when she saw that the coast seemed to be clear. _Man, they would freak. They'd all freak,_ she thought with a chuckle as she pulled to the entrance_. If only they knew._ As she turned out of the lot, Pam smiled, her eyes dancing with the anticipation that had been building all day. _But they don't know. No one knows except us. _

Pam knew that her buttoned up exterior fooled most people. Just because she didn't like to dress in revealing clothes didn't mean she was a prude or frigid. It simply meant that she liked to keep some things private. She knew that some people just assumed that just because she was shy, she must be a little repressed, but nothing could be further than the truth. She liked sex. A lot. She had always thought that she and Roy had a pretty healthy sex life when they were together. Maybe they weren't as adventurous as some, they definitely were not as experienced as others, but they managed to keep things pretty interesting for the better part of ten years. _You can't pull that off if you're uptight,_ she thought with a slight frown as she drove slowly, looking for the spot.

_But now. Wow. Now things were completely different,_ she thought with a giddy smile. The smile warmed and spread as she saw an open space along the curb and quickly pulled over. _Now things were incredible. Heady, sensual, hot, and at the same time, tender and sweet. Now she had everything. Things were perfect, he is perfect,_ she realized, turning as the passenger door opened and her smile brightened by a couple thousand watts.

As Jim folded his lanky frame into the car, Pam carefully schooled her expression into one of shocked dismay. "Who are you? What do you want? Is this a carjacking? Here's my purse, take it," she said as she lifted her bag from the floorboard and dropped it unceremoniously into his lap.

Jim blinked down at it and then leaned over to kiss her as he said, "Uh, thanks."

Pam's smile threatened again as she said in a breathy voice, "I have seven dollars, a bunch of charged up credit cards and a tube of super plumpy lip gloss, that's all. I don't have anything else you want," she insisted.

Jim settled back into his seat, draping his arm over the back of hers as he grinned mischievously and said, "Oh yes, you do."

Pam grinned at him and asked, "Where to?"

"You're driving," he pointed out helpfully as he gestured to the wheel. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he cocked his head slightly.

"Yes," Pam answered immediately, watching as he worked the knot of his tie loose.

Jim nodded and peered through the windshield, still struggling with the tie as he said, "We can go out to eat if you want."

Pam shook her head quickly and murmured, "No," as she reached over to still his hand.

Jim turned to look at her with a puzzled smile and asked, "No to dinner or no to taking my tie off?"

"Both," Pam answered, snapping from her reverie and putting the car into reverse. She backed up slightly and then turned to gauge the flow of traffic as she waited to pull away from the curb.

Jim smiled as he unbuttoned his collar button and then lowered his hand to his leg, drumming his fingers on his thigh. "So, do you want to cook something or order in?" he asked as they melded into the post-work traffic.

"I missed you last night," Pam blurted at the same time.

Jim smiled as he turned to her, his eyes warm and brimming with tenderness. "I missed you too," he said in a low voice as his fingers toyed with the curls that spilled over her shoulder.

Pam glanced over at him nervously and asked, "That doesn't make us pathetic does it?"

Jim nodded as he confirmed, "Extremely pathetic."

She shrugged and said, "At least it's not just me. That was a bad idea, I'm sorry."

He nodded slowly and said, "Chalk it up to a failed experiment. We know not to do it again."

Pam glanced over at him with a smile, and then turned her attention back to the road as she signaled for a right turn and began to slow. She took a deep breath, relieved to know that he had felt the same way she had. Disconnected. Adrift. They had spent every night of the past few weeks together, alternating between his apartment and hers; reveling in the newness of their relationship they were building, wrapped in a cocoon of discovery, and simply lapping each other up. Literally and figuratively. It had be her not so bright idea to institute this first weekly night off, feeling guilty when one of Jim's friends had called a few nights ago, wondering why he hadn't been coming to the pick up games he had previously played religiously. Jim, figuring that maybe he had been crowding her too much, immediately agreed feigning enthusiasm for the chance to meet up with his basketball buddies with her blessing.

And then they both went to bed alone. Pam had lain awake, staring at her phone, willing it to ring, but keeping her hands tucked firmly under her pillow. She consoled herself with the knowledge that they had spent the night before at her place. Her sheets still smelled like him, her head rested on the pillow that he usually used, but her feet felt inexplicably cold with his warm body next to hers. Jim simply blinked up at the ceiling, his cell phone resting on his stomach, wishing he could at least call her, but unsure of what the boundaries were supposed to be.

Pam turned down her street, steering on autopilot as the image that had haunted her all night and day popped into her mind again. She risked a furtive glance at him and found him watching her, his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read her mind. Finally, Jim quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Luring me back to your place?"

"All a part of my plan," she answered as she parked the car. She looked over at him and flashed an uncertain smile as she asked, "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect," he answered in that gravelly voice that drove her wild. Pam snatched her purse from his lap and her smile turned self-congratulatory as she opened her door.

As they walked hand in hand to her building, Jim said, "Weird day."

"I know!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Jim chuckled softly as they made their way toward her door and said, "Michael runs over Meredith, Angela's cat dies, and those aren't even the worst thing."

"No?" she asked distractedly as she fumbled with her keys, trying to locate the correct one.

Jim leaned his shoulder against her doorframe, staring down at her intently as she held up her key triumphantly and moved to fit it into the lock. "No, the worst part was waking up without you," he said soft and low, causing her to miss the lock entirely. Jim's face remained impassive as he reached and gently took the key from her hand. "Here, let me."

Pam watched as his nimble fingers fitted the key to the lock and twisted. He turned the knob and held the door open as he stepped aside, nodding for her to precede him. She stepped into the apartment and tossed her purse onto the table inside the door before turning back to him. She watched as he closed the door, lifting his bag from his shoulder with his other hand. As he turned to step into the room, she launched herself at him, plunging her hand into his hair as she pulled his head down and kissed him heatedly, and pushed him back against the door.

Jim struggled to untangle his fingers from the strap of his bag and then wrapped her in his arms, trying to steady himself as much as her. Pam tilted her head, deepening the kiss, stroking his lower lip with her tongue and waiting impatiently for his response. Jim groaned, hauling her tightly to him as their tongues tangled. Pam arched into him, pressing her body to his as her nails scraped against his scalp. She tugged on his hair, breaking the kiss and staring up at him breathless and wide eyed.

"Easy, Beesly," he panted.

"My poet," she answered with a smirk as she stood on her toes, trying desperately to get to his neck, his jaw his ear, any bit of him that she could reach. Her fingers clawed at the knot of his tie, frantically pulling it free and then setting to work on the top buttons of his shirt.

"Pam," he whispered.

"All day," she said as she pulled back to look him in the eye. She licked her lips nervously as she toyed with the button she had been trying to liberate. "I've been thinking about you all day," she confessed in a rush.

Jim groaned, pressing his head back against the door as he ran his fingers through her soft curls and said. "Me too. You, not me," he corrected quickly.

Pam set to work on the button again, this time moving at a more deliberate pace. "All I kept seeing was you, yesterday morning, tangled up in my pink flowery sheets," she said, lifting her eyes to his as the thought trailed off.

"That's a sexy image," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Pam looked at him pointedly and whispered, "You have no idea," as she ran her fingertips along the neckline of his undershirt.

"It was a horrible night," he said in a raspy voice.

"Terrible," she agreed. She licked her lips again and swallowed hard, dropping her eyes to his heaving chest for a moment and then lifting them to his again. "I've gotten used to having you around, Halpert."

"I love being with you," he answered simply.

Pam nodded, her lips curving as she leaned into him again and pressed her lips to the open neck of his shirt. "I love you," she murmured against his skin.

Jim's smile was instantaneous as his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head slightly and said in a voice filled with wonder, "Never gets old."

"No," Pam murmured as she parted his shirt and began to push it from his shoulders.

Jim reached for his cuffs, unbuttoning them behind her back and then allowed her to skim the shirt down his arms as he stood passively, watching her with heavily lidded eyes. She immediately reached for the hem of his undershirt, lifting it impatiently as he chuckled. "You only want me for my body, don't you?" he teased.

"Yes. Now, can it," she said as she stripped the shirt over his head and tossed it over her shoulder.

"So bossy, this Beesly," he murmured as she ran her hands possessively over his chest. He watched as she closed her eyes, her lips parting as her fingers slid down to his stomach and his abs clenched in response. He swallowed thickly, his eyes fixed on her as she opened hers again, ducked her head and went to work on his belt. "Pam," he whispered again.

"Yes?" she asked as she pulled on the belt, freeing it from the buckle.

"We're, uh, the door," he answered, sucking in a breath as she opened the button on his pants.

"Yes, that is a door," she answered with a sly smile as she found the tab of his zipper and looked up at him boldly as she slowly drew it down.

"Oh God," Jim breathed as he pressed his head back against the door, blinking rapidly as her fingers grazed his straining erection.

"I couldn't look at you all day. All I could see was you, naked, in my bed," she said softly.

A small, breathy laugh escaped him as he lifted his head to look down at her and asked, "Am I a sex object to you?"

Pam's smile was impish as she answered, "Oh yeah."

Jim reached out to stroke her jaw as he said, "I thought I was more."

"You are," she assured him as she placed her hand on his chest, feeling the strum of his heartbeat beneath her fingertips. "But today, today, I couldn't breathe," she said as she let her fingers trail lower, following the line of hair that disappeared into his boxer briefs. She pressed into him, lifting her lips to whisper to him. "All I could think about; your desk, my desk, the break room, the roof, the stairwell…"

"Wow," he said as he blinked rapidly. "Remind me to spend more nights away from you."

"No," she said firmly. Pam pressed her lips to his neck, drawing deceivingly lazy patterns on his skin with her tongue. "Where, Jim? Where do you want me?" she asked softly.

"Everywhere," he answered hoarsely.

"More specific, please," she said primly as she dipped her fingers into his waistband.

"Not kidding, everywhere," he groaned as she wrapped her long delicate fingers around the length of him. "I've thought about you everywhere. My chair, the conference table, the soda machine," he confessed in a choked voice.

Pam's eyebrows shot up as she pulled back to look at him and asked, "The soda machine?"

He shrugged slightly as a faint blush tinged his cheeks. "I'm under duress," he protested, closing his eyes as she stroked him a little faster. "Bad Beesly," he rasped.

Pam's searched his face, reveling in the undisguised yearning she saw there. He opened his eyes, and she reared back slightly, stunned by the raw desire she saw there. She looked up at him coyly and asked, "How bad do you want me?"

Her softly spoken words snapped whatever shred of control Jim clung to. He grasped her wrist, pulling her hand from his pants as he pressed his palm to the small of her back and turned quickly pressing her back against the door. He kissed her hard and hot, nipping and sucking at her lower lip as he lifted her up, his hands cupping her bottom as he ground against her. Pam moaned in frustration as her skirt prevented her from wrapping her legs around him. "Down," she whispered as she clung to his shoulders.

Jim lowered her to her feet, pressing hot, wet kisses to her jaw and trailing down her neck as he searched for the zipper on her skirt. He tugged at it urgently inching it down as he said in a deep gravelly voice, "I want you all of the time. Anytime, anywhere."

Pam batted his hand away, quickly lowering the zipper and pushing her skirt down. Jim reached for the hem of her sweater and murmured, "This is pretty. Too bad it has to go," as he stripped it over her head. He caught his breath as he looked down and saw the black lace bra and panty set she wore. "Pam…"

"I did a little shopping last night. Thought you might like something a little, uh, different," she said shyly.

Jim chuckled and said, "Oh no, you don't get to get all shy on me now, Beesly." He trailed his fingers along the lacy edge of the bra and said, "You're beautiful. In this or your, uh, other stuff, doesn't matter," he told her. "I like this. A lot," he added with a grin. "Totally unnecessary, though. I don't think it's possible for me to want you any more than I already do," he said as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Pam smiled slowly, a flush of pure feminine pleasure lighting her face as she said, "Prove it, Halpert."

Jim slid his hands down over her ribs, skimming them over the edge of her panties and then over her bottom in the softest caress. When he reached the backs of her thighs, he splayed his hands and lifted her easily, pushing her up against the door as she wound her legs around him tightly. He kissed her, pressing his lips to hers gently at first, tasting her slowly, deliberately. Pam couldn't help but peek, marveling at the long lashes that shadowed his cheeks, and the way he could lose himself in a kiss. She gave herself over to him, parting her lips slightly, savoring the taste of him, his breath mingling with hers as his fingers stroked her ass, teasingly dancing along the edge of her panties.

"I want you," she whispered into his mouth.

Jim smiled as he continued kissing her, letting each one build on the last, drawing her deeper. "I think I got that memo," he murmured between kisses.

Pam arched her back, pressing her lace covered breasts into his chest wantonly and moaned as she asked, "You gonna give me what I want?"

"Oh yeah. I am," Jim answered in a throaty voice. He slipped his fingers between her legs and found her panties damp with desire. "Jesus, Pam," he rasped.

"I told you, all day," she panted as he trailed his fingers over her. "Please."

He lowered her, pulling on her leg a little to signal her to stand. When her feet hit the ground, he fell to his knees in front of her, pressing her thighs apart and kneading the soft skin with his long fingers. He looked up at her and said, "Tell me."

Pam watched him with parted lips as he touched the tip of his finger to her, massaging her gently, using the lacy material against her heated flesh. "At lunch," she panted.

"Yes," he answered hoarsely, slipping his finger into the elastic at her leg and running it along the edge of her panties teasingly.

"Your knee kept brushing mine. I wanted to reach over, unzip you and crawl into your lap," she whispered.

"God, yes," Jim murmured as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the damp lace that covered her.

"You should be glad there wasn't another bed in Meredith's room, who knows what I would have done," she said with a rueful laugh.

"Bad, bad Beesly," Jim murmured against her.

"There's no place safe for you anymore," she said as she ran her hand through his tousled hair. "The conference room," she said in a rush.

"Uh huh?" he prodded as he ran his tongue over the fabric covering her clit and then drew it lightly into his mouth.

He groaned appreciatively, and Pam lost all ability to think. "Please, Jim, please," she moaned.

He pulled back slightly and looked up at her flushed face as he asked, "Please, what? What do you want?"

"Anything, everything, please," she said as she closed her eyes and pushed off of the door, trying desperately to get closer to him.

Jim gently pressed her back. He hooked a finger into her panties and pulled them aside a little more roughly than he intended. He glanced up to gauge her reaction, and Pam moaned loudly, circling her hips. Jim's breath was hot and moist as he exhaled sharply over her heated flesh. He touched the tip of his tongue to her clit and groaned loudly as she bucked against him. Holding her panties aside with his thumb, he curled his fingers into her leg as he pressed his open mouth to her, his tongue slowly rasping the length of her, drinking in the wet, sweet evidence of her desire. As he closed his lips over her clit, he thrust one finger into her heat, and Pam cried out. Unable to restrain himself any more, Jim pulled back, continuing to thrust his finger into her as he stood up, his eyes locked on hers.

Pam reached for the waistband of his pants, lowering them and his boxer briefs over his straining erection, her steady gaze never wavering from his. "Now," she ordered softly.

"Yes, now," he answered as he slipped his fingers from her heat and yanked her panties down as far as he could. After she wriggled out of them, he lifted her up again, pressing into her as she locked her legs tightly around him. He looked up at her, silently asking her permission before plunging into her in one thrust.

"Oh! Oh yes," Pam moaned, letting her head fall forward, her hair hiding her face.

"Let me see you. Let me see you," he panted as he grasped her hips and lifting her from him to thrust into her again.

Pam let her head fall back against the door with a thud, and looked at him with eyes glazed with pleasure. "Oh, Jim," she said softly as he drove into her. "Oh, yes, Jim, yes," she moaned as he increased the pace, driving them both up. Her eyes grew round with awareness as she felt the heat coiling deep inside of her. He pressed her closer to the door, trapping her between the cool steel and his unyielding heat as he pulsed into her.

"Pam," he growled in warning.

"Oh, oh!" she cried, her arousal building with each thrust of his hips, each murmur of her name from his lips. "You want me," she said smugly.

"Oh God, yes," he answered as a groan ripped from deep within him. "I have you. My Pam, mine," he rasped as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back just a few moments more.

"No, you're mine," she countered as she clung to him. She met his gaze, looking him straight in the eye before her lids grew heavy and her eyes closed in the rush of her climax. "Jim!" she gasped, hitting her head hard against the door.

Jim was helpless as he felt her muscles clench and tighten around him. "Oh, Beesly," he groaned, slipping one hand up to cushion the back of her head as he drove into her. "Sorry, sorry," he chanted.

Pam was mindless, too lost in the waves of warm loose pleasure that coursed through her to care. "My Jim, mine," she purred triumphantly, and that was his undoing. He surged into her, whispering her name into her hair.

As he slowed, Jim stroked the back of her head gently, pressing soft sweet kisses to her hair and temple. "I love you, Pam," he whispered.

Pam smiled blissfully as she said, "I think I got that memo."

Jim smiled as he gently raised her up and then lowered her to her wobbly legs. He kept her pinned to the door, pressing his weight into his hand as he kissed her languidly. "Wow," he murmured against her lips.

"I know," she giggled.

"You banged your head," he said with an indulgent smile.

"You banged…" she started with a saucy smile.

"Don't even," he warned, his finger tips gliding over her cheek and jaw.

"Sorry," she muttered with an impish grin as she tried to fight back the blush that flooded her cheeks.

"Bad Beesly," he chastised.

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," she countered.

"I'm not complaining now," he said, his warm breath rushing over her ear. He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and asked, "You do this a lot? Pick up guys on the street, bring them home and attack them before they even step foot into the apartment?"

"Just once before now," she told him.

Jim's head jerked back as he stared at her incredulously. "Once before now?"

"Well, yeah, this is now, that was before," she said with a shrug.

Jim chuckled and said, "You are bad." He kissed her again and said, "So bad it's good."

Pam grinned as she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He glanced down and asked, "So, is this going to be one of those clothing optional nights?"

"Well, the delivery guy might object," Pam said demurely.

"Not if you answer the door," Jim argued.

"You want me to?" she asked in a challenging tone.

"Uh, no," he said quickly.

Pam looked up at him and said, "Last night…"

"We're not doing that again," Jim finished for her. "Get used to having me around a lot, Beesly."

Pam smiled and said, "Good, 'cause that was just silly."

"I wanted to call you," he confessed.

"Why didn't you?"

Jim shrugged and said, "I wasn't sure if I was supposed to. I thought maybe I was crowding you."

Pam reached up and ran her hand over the forearm that was braced against the door. "You can crowd me."

Jim nodded slowly and said, "Good, because I'm not sure that I can help myself."

Pam smiled brightly at him and said, "Well, maybe you should pull your pants up, and I'll help myself to your shirt while you order dinner."

Jim rolled his eyes as he reached down and yanked his underwear and pants back up over his hips. "Bossy," he muttered.

Pam smiled as she scooped his shirt up off of the floor and slipped her arms into the too long sleeves. "I'm not bossy," she said nonchalantly. "I do feel much better now, though."

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked over to the drawer where the take out menus were kept.

"Had a nice little pick me up," she said with a wicked grin.

"Glad to be of service," Jim answered with a smirk.


	2. Office Memo from Mags

I just want to let you know that I will be up for auction at the Support Stacie Author Auction. I will be offering a holiday themed JAM fic. For more information, please check my profile. Thanks!


End file.
